Debilidad
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive siempre se muestra frío ante los demás. Sin embargo, Sebastian sabe muy bien que su joven amo guarda dentro de sí un desesperado deseo de sentirse acompañado y hasta querido, por lo que, esa noche, al encontrarle frágil, desprovisto de su máscara perfecta, decide mostrarle al Conde lo que es capaz de hacerle sentir. Sólo necesita una orden. Y la orden, llega.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada en lo referente al maravilloso y oscuro mundo de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece. Únicamente lo hago por gusto, de una fan para fans. _

_**Warning:** Yaoi, lemon. Están advertidos, estimados lectores, por si no gustan del género._

* * *

 **DEBILIDAD**

El súbito sonido que acabó con la quietud tan propia de esas horas, le hizo alzar la mirada y ponerse de pie para dirigirse rápidamente hacia los aposentos de su amo, desde donde provino el ruido. Quizá, cualquier otro no hubiese escuchado nada pues, estando en las estancias inferiores de la mansión Phantomhive, muy difícil era que tal sonido llegase a los oídos de una persona común y corriente. Pero él…

Sonrió, tocando un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de Ciel.

Él _no era_ normal

-¿Joven amo? – Preguntó luego de un momento, al no oír respuesta. – Con su permiso, entraré.

Haciendo caso a sus propias palabras, ingresó a las estancias privadas del Conde y allí lo encontró, en medio de la pomposa habitación, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, con los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano que Sebastian conocía muy bien. El mayordomo suspiró, acercándose a su amo para tomarlo con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos y dirigirlo de nuevo a su cama. El chico respiraba agitadamente, mientras lágrimas que, al parecer, no quería ni podía controlar, se deslizaban con crudeza sobre sus blancas mejillas.

-Tranquilo, joven amo. Estoy aquí. – Habló el de negros cabellos, suavemente, tomando sus manos para dejarlas a sus costados. Sólo entonces, notó los pequeños cortes que había en el dorso de sus extremidades y en parte de sus piernas, y paseó su mirada por la habitación para descubrir qué era lo que le había causado esas heridas. Lo encontró casi enseguida; en el suelo, pedazos de vidrio estaban esparcidos a voluntad, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Ciel cuando llegó al cuarto. – Tenemos que curarle esas heridas. Iré por los utensilios necesarios, volveré enseguida.

-¡NO!

El Conde, despertando de pronto de su trance, se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y le impidió ponerse de pie, escondiendo su rostro en su regazo. Sebastian le miró y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a suspirar, tratando de zafarse del agarre en el que el ojiazul le tenía.

-No me dejes tú también, Sebastian. – Sollozó el Conde, mostrándose, contra todos sus principios, vulnerable frente al único que le había visto así en toda su vida. – Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

Michaelis sonrió y, también, contra todos sus principios, acarició los cabellos del niño. Verle así, tan débil, despertaba en el demonio sensaciones a las que no estaba para nada acostumbrado, aún cuando esos episodios se repetían constantemente noche tras noche, luego del caso de los niños secuestrados y del encuentro de su amo con el Barón Kelvin. Desde aquel día, las pesadillas asaltaban constantemente el sueño de Ciel Phantomhive, impidiéndole descansar, y no tenía que preguntar para saber qué era lo que su joven amo soñaba para despertar siempre tan descompuesto, ido, fuera de sí. Pues lo sabía. En ese contexto era que le había convocado.

-Estoy aquí, joven amo. – Volvió a repetir Sebastian, logrando, ahora sí, que el Conde volviese a su posición original sobre la cama. – En menos de dos segundos regresaré. Ni siquiera notará mi ausencia.

Sonrió y, antes de que Ciel pudiese hacer o decir algo, su eficiente sirviente estuvo de regreso con todo lo necesario para poder curar las heridas que los vidrios rotos habían causado en su cuerpo. Ya más calmado, el chico le miró mojar un paño limpio con una sustancia desinfectante y, con cuidado, Sebastian comenzó a pasarla por los cortes. Mordió su labio inferior, crispando un poco sus facciones; a pesar de que no eran profundos, ardía, pero no dijo nada y dejó que su mayordomo le curara. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar la leve vergüenza manifestada en un suave carmín coloreando sus siempre pálidas mejillas, cuando las manos del demonio, claramente expertas en todo lo que hacían, comenzaron a limpiar la herida que se encontraba en la parte interna de uno de sus muslos. El pelinegro se había quitado los guantes antes de comenzar a atenderle, por lo que podía sentir directamente la suavidad de las manos de Sebastian que, aunque frías, siempre le transmitían una extraña calidez que no sabía –ni quería, tampoco- explicar.

Inspiró profundamente, alejando los pensamientos que habían comenzado a invadir su mente. Años habían pasado desde que conocía al demonio al cual había vendido su alma, pero solo de un tiempo a esta parte, esas sensaciones se hacían presentes cada que Sebastian tenía esa clase de gestos para su persona. Lo cual era, a su juicio, completamente estúpido, pues el demonio le había visto desnudo infinidad de veces.

-Hemos terminado, joven amo. – Sebastian buscó su mirada y, como siempre, le dedicó una sonrisa. – Permítame cambiar sus ropas también, para que pueda descansar como es debido.

El aludido solo asintió, rehuyendo la mirada de su sirviente; últimamente perdía demasiado la compostura frente a él, y eso le incomodaba de sobremanera pues nadie, antes, le había visto mostrando tal debilidad y flaqueza. Ocultado sus orbes con su flequillo, dejó que Michaelis le pusiera de pie y sacara el camisón que traía puesto, para reemplazarlo por otro limpio; continuó guardando silencio cuando, con esa inusitada delicadeza, su mayordomo volvió a acomodarlo bajo las mantas, pero sí se movió, aferrándole de un brazo, cuando éste hizo ademanes de querer tomar distancia.

-¿Joven amo?

-Sebastian… - No era primera vez que lo pedía, al menos, no desde el incidente de los niños raptados, pero cada ocasión se sentía como única. Sus mejillas, coloradas, lo delataron, y el titubeo en su voz le hacía ver como un chico cualquiera de su edad, frágil, dependiente. –Duerme conmigo.

Phantomhive sabía que los demonios no necesitaban dormir, y que, si lo hacían, era sólo como pasatiempo. Pero Sebastian, conociéndole tan bien, reconoció de inmediato la petición oculta tras esas dos palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado al otro pronunciar.

 _Quédate conmigo toda la noche. Es una orden._

-Yes, my lord. – Contestó el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia y, luego de ordenar en menos de un minuto, el desastre que su amo había dejado en el cuarto, se descalzó y, sacando parte de su vestimenta, quedando únicamente con sus pantalones y la blanca camisa, ocupó su lugar correspondiente sobre la cama, al lado del joven Conde. – Descanse, joven amo. Buenas noches.

Tal y como lo había visto venir, el chico, de a poco, hizo nula la distancia que les separaba y buscó refugio sobre su torso, apoyando su cabeza en él mientras que con un brazo, rodeaba su cuerpo. Casi temiendo a que desapareciera. A que se esfumara de un segundo a otro, como todo en su corta vida. El de cabellos azabaches pasó un brazo por sus hombros, para brindarle mayor comodidad. Su lado demoniaco le instaba a tomar inmediata distancia, a evitar esos contactos tan próximos para con el chico; después de todo, lo que le unió al heredero de los Phantomhive fue un contrato, cuyo premio por cumplirlo era su deliciosa alma llena de odio, rencores y malos sentimientos.

¿Cuándo eso había cambiado? ¿En qué momento dejó de servir al chico sólo por un acuerdo, para pasar a ser el más devoto y leal mayordomo que jamás se haya visto? ¿Era, acaso, necesario?

-Sebastian…

-Pensé que dormía, joven amo. Le ruego que trate de descansar; mañana tiene un día muy apretado.

-¿Por qué simplemente no tomas lo que te interesa de mí, y das por finalizado todo esto?

La pregunta tomó con la guardia baja al mayordomo, quien dilató un poco más de lo normal sus ojos color escarlata y guardó silencio por unos momentos, sin saber exactamente cómo dar respuesta a lo que demandaba su amo. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Degustar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive era lo único que su hambriento ser anhelaba desde hace años; esa alma podrida, contaminada, pero que así y todo guardaba vestigios de su antigua pureza, era un real banquete para los de su especie. Sin embargo, hacerlo implicaría acabar con la vida del chico, y pensar en esa posibilidad removía _algo_ en su interior; fibras sensibles que, según él, no tenían razón de ser, pero que allí se encontraban.

-¿Tan pronto quiere acabar con el juego, joven amo? Diría que quedan muchos turnos a su favor.

Ninguno hizo comentarios respecto a la posición tan cercana en la que se encontraban. Después de todo, no era necesario, no cuando el silencio no era pesado y la cercanía del otro se sentía tan cálida y envolvente.

-Sabes bien que, desde un principio, sólo he querido morir. Por algo te llamé, Sebastian.

-Es cierto. Pero servirle se ha transformado en una experiencia de lo más interesante, y no me gustaría acabar tan pronto con ella.

De nuevo, el silencio hizo lo suyo, permitiéndoles a ambos perderse en sus propios pensamientos. El Conde se irguió; ya no había vestigios en sus mejillas de ese salado líquido que, hasta hace un rato, corría libremente por sus mejillas, pero tampoco tenía esa máscara de perfecta frialdad y reserva puesta en su rostro. Así, le miró, tratando de desentrañar los pensamientos más ocultos de ese demonio que tenía mil facetas; descubrir si había algo más tras las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y, de ser ese el caso, qué era exactamente aquello que hacía al pelinegro, pensar así.

-Entonces, aún no quieres matarme.

La marca del contrato yacía, intacta, en su ojo derecho, así como en la diestra del mayordomo.

Sebastian sonrió, observándole.

-Si le soy sincero, no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Sebastian? – Al ver al mayordomo sin intenciones de responder, se desesperó un poco, tomando con ambas manos su camisa y acercándose más de lo normal a su rostro. – Es una orden. Contéstame.

El aludido sonrió, de esa forma tan característica en él, misteriosa y atrayente, y se atrevió a posar su diestra en una de las mejillas de su amo. El gesto descolocó al chico, lo notó, pues sorpresa fue lo que se reflejó en sus ojos mientras le observaba, ahora, con algo de recelo, quizá esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Tenía que obedecer, lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender en su totalidad?

-Porque me gusta estar a su lado, joven amo.

Ciel tardó más de lo normal en procesar esa respuesta pero, cuando lo hizo, el rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada, tratando, inútilmente, de escapar de esas intensas orbes que le miraban sin duda alguna. Sentir cómo el mayordomo acariciaba una de sus mejillas fue lo que le hizo reaccionar; se zafó de aquella caricia y, rápidamente, se puso de pie, caminando hasta el más cercano de los muebles para apoyarse en él. En ese mismo instante, deseaba ordenarle a ese demonio que saliera de su vista y le dejara solo, pero algo lo impidió; quizá, la tan latente necesidad de sentirse acompañado y que hacía que, cada noche en que la pesadilla se hiciese presente, solicitara la presencia del mayordomo para conciliar el sueño.

Gustaba de su compañía, no podía negarlo, no a sí mismo. Pero de eso a admitirlo a viva voz, como lo acababa de hacer Michaelis, había un largo trecho. Uno que no sabía si deseaba recorrer. Si debía recorrer.

No tardó en sentir tras de sí los pasos del mayordomo en su dirección. Éste, al no haber recibido orden expresa demandando lo contrario, rodeó al ojiazul por la espalda, con ambos brazos, y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Los años le habían hecho crecer un poco; ahora sólo lo superaba por una cabeza, por lo que, fácilmente, alcanzó sus cabello y apoyó ahí su mentón. Lo sintió temblar envuelto en su cercanía, y eso le gustó. Le gustó más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Usted me gusta, joven amo. – Susurró con extrema delicadeza, queriendo ser música para los oídos contrarios. – Si obedezco todas y cada una de sus órdenes, incluso las más descabelladas, es por eso. Le pido, por lo mismo, que no me ordene dar por terminado el contrato. No todavía.

Sebastian se atrevió a voltear al chico para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Con lentitud, se aproximó al mismo y, sin reflexionar demasiado sobre sus acciones, le besó. Toques suaves eran los que sus labios daban a los contrarios, reconociéndolos por vez primera y sintiendo, por vez primera también, ese deseo tan humano que nada tenía que ver con su demoníaca existencia. Quería colmar sin queja alguna la soledad del Conde; quería estar a su lado siempre, para siempre, de la manera que fuese; quería que Ciel le permitiera todo aquello, aún cuando ciertas cosas significaran desaliñar el alma que con tanto esmero se había encargado de cultivar hasta el momento.

-Se… - El ojiazul trató de alejarlo, pero Sebastian volvió a adelantarse y lo abrazó de nuevo. - ¿Qué haces, Sebastian? Suéltame… - Trató de apartarlo, pero la firmeza que su mayordomo ponía en el abrazo era demasiada, o él simplemente no deseaba alejarlo.

-Usted no quiere que lo suelte. Por algo ha pedido mi compañía en sus más desoladas noches. – Habló seguro el mayor, enredando una de sus manos en sus cabellos mientras la otra continuaba rodeándole por la cintura. – También gusta de mi presencia y cercanía. ¿Cuándo lo va a reconocer?

Con dejes de sarcasmo, sonrió, sabiendo que esas palabras avergonzarían en demasía a su joven amo, como él gustaba de llamarle. Y así fue. Las mejillas de Ciel adquirieron un tono aún más rojizo mientras maldecía, mentalmente, por haber dejado que Sebastian le viera en sus momentos de mayor debilidad y por haber sucumbido a la misma, permitiendo a su lado más sensible salir a flote.

-¡Cállate! Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado expuestos sentimientos que ni él sabía a ciencia cierta, albergaba, guardó silencio, pero no se apartó. Suspiró, dejando de oponerse a esa cercanía y, lentamente, comenzó a rodear el cuerpo contrario con sus brazos, aferrándose a su espalda con ansias.

Ciel Phantomhive había conocido la peor escoria humana demasiado joven, quedando su interior, vacío de afectos y lleno de malos sentimientos. Sin embargo, pese a que aquella experiencia le hizo deshacerse de lo innecesario y adquirir la frialdad apropiada para llevar a cabo su venganza, la soledad muchas veces pesaba, y el único que había estado allí, para él, para levantarle y sostenerle cuando su paso amenazaba con flaquear, era Sebastian. Ese demonio con el que pactó una venganza a cambio de su alma. Ese demonio que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, se transformó en su único escudo en medio de un camino lleno de venenosas espinas. Era, incluso, lógico que hubiese desarrollado cierto afecto hacia él, aún cuando fuese consciente de su verdadera naturaleza: egoísta, cruel, seductora y manipuladora, sedienta de almas, de _su_ alma.

-Te prohíbo hablar de esto, Sebastian, ¿me escuchaste? – Apretó con más fuerza su espalda, apoyando su frente en uno de sus hombros.

-Yes, my lord. – Sumiso, el demonio respondió. – Ahora, será mejor que regrese a la cama, si no quiere pescar un resfriado.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

Sebastian sonrió y, con delicadeza, se apartó del cuerpo contrario y tomó su rostro por el mentón. Los grandes y profundos ojos de su amo le devolvían la mirada con firmeza, sí, pero sin dejar de lado esa adorable timidez que estar tan cerca, en esa posición tan comprometedora, originaba.

-Disculpe, no quise ser inoportuno. – Michaelis volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de observarle mientras que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por los contornos de su rostro. - ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde servidor, para complacerle?

La forma en la que había preguntado aquello causó en Ciel un tumulto de sensaciones que le hicieron ponerse a la defensiva, crispando su rostro y escapando de sus ojos. Quería tanto; en ese momento, estando allí junto a él, sus deseos escaparon muy lejos de lo racional y le hicieron anhelar cosas que en su sano juicio, estando en una situación diferente, jamás se habría atrevido a ordenarle a su mayordomo.

-Bésame, Sebastian… como lo hiciste hace un rato. – Sus mejillas ardieron con solo pronunciar aquello. – Mata mi soledad.

No obtuvo palabras como respuesta. Simplemente, sintió cómo el mayor se hacía de sus belfos nuevamente, deslizando sus manos por sus costados para asirse de su cintura.

Era la fragilidad la que le hacía desear aquello, se dijo mientras él mismo se aferraba de su espalda como si su vida dependiese de ello. La debilidad que le dejaba el revivir aquel infierno vivido, era lo que le hacía ansiar con desespero algo que, sabía, no podía ser para siempre. Los labios contrarios trataron de profundizar el beso, y él separó los suyos para darle mayor libertad al demonio; fue entonces, cuando sintió su lengua danzar a la par con la propia, que una sensación completamente nueva se hizo presente. Jadeó dentro de la caricia, buscando con desespero más de su calidez. No sabía cómo definir aquello, pero sí, se sentía demasiado bien. Tanto, que de pronto se descubrió queriendo más, anhelando que las manos de su mayordomo tocaran su piel directamente, sin ropas de por medio; que la calidez que sus manos siempre frías, le transmitían, llegara sin barrera alguna a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sebastian lo notó. No necesitó que los labios contrarios, ocupados devorando los suyos con una deliciosa torpeza, pronunciaran la orden. Con cuidado, coló sus manos bajo el camisón de su amo y, de inmediato, las reacciones en el cuerpo contrario no se hicieron esperar. Sonrió internamente, siendo consciente de cómo su propia lujuria aumentaba con saberse el causante de esas nuevas experiencias en el Conde. Quería más, quería tenerlo bajo su cuerpo y mostrarle los mayores placeres que un humano podía experimentar, y que él, dada su naturaleza, era experto en dar; lo deseaba tanto que, por un momento, se olvidó del perfecto papel que día a día interpretaba y dejó libres sus instintos. Con velocidad sobrehumana, guió al chico hasta la cama nuevamente, deshaciéndose de su camisón de paso, sólo que esta vez, se acomodó sobre él, y no dudó en trasladar sus húmedos besos desde los labios del menor hasta su cuello.

Matar su soledad. Eso había ordenado el amo.

Y, con sus miles de años de experiencia, Sebastian sabía que una de las formas predilectas de los humanos para hacer eso, era el sexo. El calor que otro cuerpo era capaz de dar.

Ya lo había hecho antes, claro, pero nunca un humano había despertado en su interior ese deseo que Phantomhive sí, que le hacía querer obedecer no sólo porque no tenía otra alternativa, sino porque en verdad anhelaba hacerle tocar el cielo entre sus brazos.

Ciel gimió un poco más ante sus caricias, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos mientras separaba instintivamente las piernas y daba más acceso al pelinegro, haciendo su cabeza a un lado. Todo eso era completamente nuevo para él; lo único que sabía era que el calor que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir, era demasiado placentero como para querer que Michaelis se detuviera. Cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo a esas sensaciones y olvidando que su orden inicial únicamente había sido un beso.

-¡Sebastian!

Jadeó su nombre, cuando una de las hábiles manos del pelinegro se hizo de su intimidad para comenzar a masturbarle mientras sus labios se trasladaban hacia sus pezones, los que lamió y besó hasta que estuvieron completamente duros.

-¿Le gusta, joven amo?

Tuvo que preguntar, alzando la mirada, esa que, ahora, daba pistas sobre su verdadera naturaleza al tener tintes más rojizos que sólo mostraban lo placentero que estaba resultando atenderle de esa manera tan íntima. Ciel abrió los ojos; con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, le miró.

-¿Quiere que continúe?

Sebastian sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero deseaba escucharla directamente.

-No pares.

La voz del chico, pese a sentirse un tanto cohibido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sonó firme y, ante eso, Sebastian sonrió. Dejando un momento de atenderle y ante la atenta mirada de su amo, se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, gustando de la atención que Ciel le mostraba, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos los que, de pronto, le dejaron completamente desnudo. Una sonrisa solazada se formó en su rostro al ver el rubor en las mejillas contrarias, el cual aumentó al detenerse su mirada en cierta parte de su anatomía que no dudaba en mostrarse erguida ante el observador. Divertido por las reacciones del menor, volvió a colocarse sobre él cuál león asechando a su presa y se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios. Esta vez, el joven Conde dio de inmediato acceso total a su cavidad, suspirando cuando su lengua nuevamente fue domada por la contraria en un juego en el que, desde un comienzo, tuvo todas las de perder.

Las manos de Ciel, ya un poco más seguras, se aventuraron por el bien esculpido torso del demonio y bajaron lo suficiente por sus costados hasta llegar a sus partes traseras. Nunca antes había estado en una situación así, pero su instinto, ese que comenzaba a experimentar, le hizo pellizcar sus glúteos y amoldarlos lo mejor que podía. Sebastian rompió el beso y buscó su mirada, sorprendido pero a la vez, complacido de que el chico estuviese actuando sin tanto pudor.

-Me sorprende, joven amo. – Sonrió, moviéndose hasta dejar su boca a la altura de uno de sus oídos. – Si sigue así, no podré controlarme.

El susurro, cargado de una pasión que notó con claridad, hizo que el Conde temblara bajo el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo, después de todo ese rato, el evidente temor hacia lo desconocido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir las tibias caricias de su, ahora, amante, y sólo pudo suspirar una y otra vez cuando su lengua se deslizó por su torso y abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna; el calor volvió a aparecer de golpe en su joven cuerpo, y la curiosidad pudo más. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos, se irguió lo suficiente como para ver lo que su mayordomo hacía, pero terminó de nuevo contra la cama en medio de un jadeo al sentir su miembro siendo envuelto por la cavidad bucal contraria. Era una sensación por demás exquisita, y su respiración no tardó en salirse de control pues las atenciones del otro, expertas, le hicieron perder los últimos atisbos de razón que flotaban en su mente.

Al ver a su amo tan entregado y dispuesto, la propia erección del demonio comenzó a adquirir su máximo largo y grosor y sólo bastaba escuchar los dulces gemidos que la boca contraria emitía, para que él mismo comenzara a ahogar jadeos mientras engullía sin descanso su intimidad. Sus manos, deseosas de propiciar más atenciones al chico, subieron hasta apresar sus pezones, los que torturó presionando y moviendo con sus dedos.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Phantomhive, completamente cegado por el placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás buscando con desespero más contacto, y sus nudillos se encontraban completamente blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas a su lado. No sabía por qué, pero el calor que se había hecho presente en todo su cuerpo amenazaba con sofocarlo si no lo liberaba de alguna manera; ansioso, comenzó a mover su cabeza lado a lado mientras murmuraba el nombre de aquél que le estaba enseñando esos placeres, sin poder ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran la boca y las manos de Sebastian haciendo un perfecto trabajo en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de pronto las caricias pararon, lo que le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos y buscar el rostro del demonio. Este había llevado dos dedos a su boca y, en ese instante, se encargaba de chuparlos frente a sus ojos; la sola imagen le hizo emitir un nuevo sonido y mirarlo con desespero. El pelinegro, al verle, sonrió.

-Es usted muy ansioso, joven amo. – Su voz había cambiado; ahora, estaba más gruesa debido a su excitación. – No se preocupe, ahora viene lo mejor. Le pido que confíe en mí, y que se relaje, pues puede ser un poco molesto al principio.

Confundido, el Conde le miró, pero cuando sintió sus dedos mojados juguetear en su entrada, entendió a lo que se refería. Uno comenzó a abrirse paso lentamente entre sus anillos de músculos; al principio, se tensó, pero Sebastian no le dejó prestar atención a la intromisión pues continuó mimando su miembro, esta vez, con besos dejados a lo largo del mismo y en la punta. Tales atenciones enviaron oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo, por lo que no se preocupó de que, ahora, fuesen dos dedos los que se movían en su interior, preparándole para lo que venía. Michaelis, sin dejar de dilatarle, se irguió lo suficiente como para quitarle el aliento a su joven amante en un ósculo lleno de un fuego que ya no se sentía capaz de controlar. Cuando le sintió lo suficientemente preparado, sacó sus dedos y acomodó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, acomodándose él entre ellas de manera tal que su pene quedara justo a la altura de su entrada.

-Joven amo… míreme…

No se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenando cuando era él el que debía obediencia absoluta, pero Ciel no reprochó nada y le hizo caso. Se perdió en las pupilas contrarias, demoníacas pero atrayentes, mientras Sebastian comenzaba a introducirse en él; sintió la tensión contraria y sus manos apretando con fuerza sus brazos. Un quejido proveniente de su boca, confirmó lo evidente; le dolía, pero bien sabía él que ese era sólo el principio de un final lleno de placenteras sensaciones.

-Relájese… pronto disfrutará como nunca.

El Conde escuchó las palabras de su mayordomo y trató de hacer lo que le pedía. Inspiró profundamente, y se concentró únicamente en la fricción del abdomen contrario contra su miembro mientras el otro se introducía más y más en su cuerpo.

-Se…Sebastian…

El aludido, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de mantener sus instintos controlados para no hacerle daño a su amo pero era demasiado difícil; la estrechez del cuerpo contrario le volvía loco. Así y todo, logró mantener a raya sus más bajos deseos y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, exhalando con pesadez en medio de un gemido que no pudo ni quiso controlar. Estar tomando el joven cuerpo de Phantomhive le tenía al borde de la locura; era demasiado delicioso sentirle estremecerse bajo él, buscando soporte en sus brazos mientras llenaba el cuarto con sus sutiles jadeos que, poco a poco, comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. Ver su rostro crispado por el placer que le invadía, era suficiente para hacer de su propio goce, uno mayor, y cuando sus ojos se clavaron por fin en los de él, supo que Ciel Phantomhive no sólo acababa de desnudar su cuerpo frente al demonio al que le había vendido el alma, sino también, su alma misma. Y, extrañamente, ser consciente de ello no le molestó.

-Es usted delicioso, joven amo…

Ciel no dijo nada. Inmerso en el huracán de sensaciones que, junto a Sebastian, había creado, ni siquiera tenía lucidez suficiente como para decir algo coherente. Con cada estocada se estremecía más y más; cada movimiento tocaba ese punto preciso que le causaba exquisitos escalofríos. Era maravilloso. No había otra manera de describirlo. Sin embargo, no estaba conforme; quería más. Su propio miembro reclamaba atención más directa por lo que dirigió una mano para satisfacerse, pero su mayordomo, eficiente como siempre, se le adelantó, moviéndose de manera tal que con cada movimiento, presionaba su intimidad contra su vientre.

-Más rápido, Sebastian…

El dolor era cosa del pasado.

El pelinegro, complacido, aumentó la frecuencia del vaivén sin descuidar la intimidad de su amante, moviéndose con desenfreno y dejando que sus instintos tomaran el control de sus movimientos. Los gemidos, fuertes, escapaban de ambas bocas; sentía las manos de su amo apretar con mayor fuerza sus brazos, y supo que el orgasmo no tardaría en golpearles a ambos sin consideración alguna. El Conde fue la primera víctima, presa de espasmos y jadeos, derramándose entre ambos. Buscando aire con desespero, separó sus labios, mientras él embestía con más fuerza para dejar que el fuego le consumiera de igual manera. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo contrario, cuidando no aplastarle con todo su peso. Esa posición le permitía sentir claramente los latidos contrarios, alocados, desaforados; él no se encontraba de manera muy distinta.

Salió del cuerpo del Conde y se irguió, lo suficiente como para buscar su mirada. No la encontró, pues el azul de su mirar se encontraba oculto bajo sus párpados. Sus mejillas no habían perdido ese carmín que las había coloreado desde hace bastante y sus labios, aún entreabiertos, se veían un tanto hinchados producto de los apasionados besos compartidos durante su encuentro. Sonrió; debía admitir que pudo haber sido más suave, considerando que era la primera vez del chico. Quiso, pero no pudo evitarlo; en un gesto que nació con naturalidad, delineó su rostro su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, con cuidado, suavemente, y se acercó para dejar un último beso en esa boca que le había hecho mandar a las profundidades del Inframundo, todos sus principios y reglas que le regían por ser quien era.

-Sebastian…

Fácilmente el demonio podría acostumbrarse a ser llamado con ese tono de voz, tan falto de aire; un suspiro suave, íntimo, que hacía nacer en él sensaciones que no debía albergar.

Menos por el Conde Phantomhive.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven amo?

Cuando por fin el azul se encontró con el escarlata, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí. Estoy bien…

Ciel le miró de una manera que no supo descifrar, quizá, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado desnudo, en su cama, con su sirviente demoníaco en las mismas condiciones que él.

Sebastian se puso de pie, con cuidado, y rápidamente buscó un paño con el que limpiar a su amo y, de paso, a él mismo. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se puso sus ropas, vistió de nuevo al chico con otro camisón y cambió rápidamente las sábanas de la cama.

-Ahora sí, joven amo. Es hora de dormir. – Le dijo, acomodando los almohadones antes de que el Conde se recostara a gusto. - ¿Desea algo más antes de que me retire?

-No puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja y le miró; el ceño algo fruncido de Ciel más el sonrojo en sus mejillas, le hizo recordar la primera orden con la que inició todo lo que acababa de suceder. Suspirando y, sí, un tanto divertido por lo frágil que se veía el chico en ese momento, se acomodó a su lado y decidió que, por esa noche, dormiría para evitar cualquier tentación innecesaria. Luego de lo que había pasado, difícil sería mantener a raya sus impulsos y deseos, más teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Descanse, joven amo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sebastian.

Ciel, con los ojos cerrados, le dio la espalda, pero se acercó lo suficiente como para chocar con su cuerpo. Suspiró, y el pensamiento que en ese instante asaltó su mente le hizo apretar el almohadón sobre el que descansaba su diestra con fuerza.

 _Te quiero…_

-Sebastian.

-¿Sí, joven amo?

-Quizá quiera vivir un poco más, si nunca me dejas.

Sebastian, sin que él pudiese verlo, sonrió.

-Yo siempre estaré a su lado, joven amo, sin importar lo que pase. Ya se lo dije antes.

 _Lo quiero…_

-Eso espero.

El mayordomo ya no contestó, sino que cerró los ojos y meditó acerca de esas palabras que quiso decir, pero no que no pronunció. Si bien le había dicho que le gustaba, de eso al cariño sincero que los humanos llamaban amor, había un largo trecho. Una pequeña curvatura apareció en sus belfos y suspiró, resignado.

Ciel Phantomhive desde hace mucho, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de ser únicamente un alma con la que saciar su apetito.

* * *

 _Hola! Autora al habla. Desde hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir de estos personajes que tanto me encantan, hasta que por fin me animé. Empecé sin tener idea de a dónde iría a parar todo y... así quedó. Espero haber plasmado de la mejor forma posible, el sentir de los personajes, pero ya me dirán ustedes si se animan a dejar sus apreciaciones._

 _Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en algún otro fic :)_


End file.
